User talk:PlantyThePottedPlant/Archive 1
HELLO Welcome to Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to User talk:RRabbit42! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. A short list of rules for the Phineas and Ferb Wiki can be found here. :Please make sure you're ! It'll help you, and the rest of us, keep track of all your edits. :New to wikis? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Before you continue editing, please read through Manual of Style and " ". Also, check out the FAQ. These pages will help prevent you from making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. :' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- RRabbit42 (Talk) 17:02, December 20, 2009 — Note:' This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in. Re: Tri-State Gazette I am interested in becoming involved in the newsletter, I am a new member on Wikia, but I am a Phineas and Ferb fan, and I've been reading '''''This Wiki for a while. I'd be interested in doing merchandise reports, or a "What's happening" column where I will highlight recent Phineas & Ferb related occurrences in and out of the P&F universe, similar to SuperFlash101's column, but more condensed, and it would highlight merchandise, wiki events, etc. Please respond on my Talk page. Thanks and "Curse You, RRabbit42" --PlantyThePottedPlant 17:01, December 20, 2009 (UTC) : Since you have a clearer idea of what you want to write about, go ahead and start work on it. You can create your column on the Newsletter article submission page via the "Posting an article via a hidden page" section at the bottom. When you would like me to look it over prior to publication, send me a message on my talk page. — RRabbit42 (talk) 17:17, December 20, 2009 (UTC) ::I looked it over and fixed a couple of typos. If you look at the Merchandise, you will find other items that you can use to expand your article. — RRabbit42 (talk) 15:20, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Paul Bunyan's if you look at the pic, you can see that it is haus. Future articles You had asked about a week ago if you could write more articles for the Tri-State Gazette. The answer is yes. Just do as you did before: pick a subject, start writing on it, then have me look it over to see if it needs any changes. — RRabbit42 (talk) 02:16, January 10, 2010 (UTC) FYI for the record, I never watched 70's sitcoms ~Bowser101 20:53, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Hi! Just wanna say that to you! Love the Quiz! ---Zacbio--Agent Z 13:47, January 16, 2010 (UTC) I made your special request userboxes for ya! [[User talk:Bowser101|'~Bowser101']] 23:22, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Userboxes I made your special request userboxes for ya! [[User talk:Bowser101|'~Bowser101']] 23:22, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Perry vs. Doofenshmirtz, Pinky vs. Poofenplotz, Planty vs. Doofenshmirtz (for 10 minutes) 23:25, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :yer welcome! [[User talk:Bowser101|'~Bowser101']] 23:29, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Re: You're 10 1/2? Cool! ~~Zacbio (I have a crush on Isabella!)' 22:39, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Quiz answer I did say that it was true by accident , I was looking at another question. The correct answer is "False, Old Uncle Freddy just rages and rants"--- Awesomeboy211 00:18, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 14 Issue 14: February 16, 2010 Userpage Can I add something to my home page unrelated to P&F? Perry vs. Doofenshmirtz, Pinky vs. Poofenplotz, Planty vs. Doofenshmirtz (for 10 minutes) PlantyThePottedPlant 18:42, February 1, 2010 (UTC) : One of the things I will be working on shortly is a page that has guidelines about what can and what should not be on User pages. User pages are there for you to express creativity, but we don't want people going overboard. Until that is finished, go ahead and put in what you were thinking of. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 06:41, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :: Like Bowser? Thanks. Is the userpage guideline page "the project you've been working on" - There is only One Saturday Morning a week and I'd like to spend it with Doug Funnie, T.J. Detweiler, Pepper Ann, Phineas Flynn, Perry The Platypus, and Jellyroll. But I can't. My name is Planty 23:00, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 15 Issue 15: March 1, 2010 Re: TSG request I have a contest going on with KCA fan-art (w/ P&F). Anyways, one of the prizes is having your fan-art appear in the TSG, and Flash says you need to approve it.... So, Do What You Must. ---There is only One Saturday Morning a week and I'd like to spend it with Doug Funnie, T.J. Detweiler, Pepper Ann, Phineas Flynn, Perry The Platypus, and Jellyroll. But I can't. My name is Planty 23:05, March 7, 2010 (UTC) : We can always use a little bit of variety in the newsletter. Go right ahead. Let me know when it's ready. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 03:46, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 16 Issue 16: March 16, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 17 Issue 17: April 1, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 18 Issue 18: April 16, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 19 Issue 19: May 1, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 20 Issue 20: May 16, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 21 Issue 21: June 1, 2010 Diary of a Wimpy Kid Wiki Planty, you and Izzy have complete control of the wiki. I can't fully contribute and I'm giving you and Izzyfan full control over what happens..good luck. Archie 20:21, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 22 Issue 22: June 16, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 23 Issue 23: July 1, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 24 Issue 24: July 16, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 25 Issue 25: August 1, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 26 Issue 26: August 16, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 27 Issue 27: September 1, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 28 Issue 28: September 16, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 29 Issue 29: October 1, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 30 Issue 30: October 16, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 31 Issue 31: November 1, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 32 Issue 32: November 16, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 33 Issue 33: December 1, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 34 Issue 34: December 16, 2010 Tri-State Gazette 2010 Bonus Issue December 2010 bonus issue Tri-State Gazette Issue 35 Issue 35: January 1, 2011 FerbIcon I want to be an emoticon on the chat because you request Phineas and Ferb emoticons and it doesn't show up. I don't think it knows it's an emoticon. Help me? Mractivity 15:41, October 23, 2011 (UTC)